Why can't he see it?
by Miss Never Evil
Summary: Hermione's POV. She's with Harry, but wants Ron. Can you follow her thoughts? Maybe R later, expect characters to be OOC
1. The Facts

This is my first fic, so I'm sorry if it's kinda crummy.  It' Hermione's POV, so....  Also, sometimes (or all the time) the characters maybe OoC, so, please don't flame me and tell me they are, cuz I know they are.  So, please read and review.

Thanks luv ya,

Monica

_Disclaimer:  I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters._

_Warning:  There might be some slashy parts ahead, I'm not sure yet how it will turn out._

          "I don't want to be a hormonal-teenage-girl-almost-suffering-from-depression-but-you-couldn't-tell-if-you-didn't-know-her-very-well.  That doesn't appeal to me, Harry."  I sighed, wondering how to tell him I was attracted to Ron, not Harry.  Who was, after all, my current beau.

This would definitely be harder than I thought it would be.  I needed to get out of the library before I told him.

"Why are you always so upset, Love?"  Harry asked me, eyes full of concern.

Damn, why'd he have to ask that in the library.  Like I could tell him here, he'd make such a scene!

"I don't know.... PMS, homework, stress maybe?"  That did it, mentioning bleeding.

"Oh." was his feeble reply.  "You wanna head back to the dorms?"

No, but do I have a choice?  "Sure, if you'd be such the gentleman to escort me."

                              ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

As we walked into the common room, the first thing I see is Ron sitting in the corner, on the most uncomfortable chair.  He looks like he's asleep, but I know better, he's just sulking.

Now that Harry and I are an item, he feels left out, so he makes a point of not going with us.  If only he knew it was him I wanted...

"Oy, Ron!  Wake up!"  That's the first thing Harry says, and my exit cue.

I catch Ron's eye, give him a wink then take my leave, saying I need to find Ginny and ask her about something.  The guys don't question me: Harry for fear of more blood, Ron for fear of it having to do with Harry.

I find Ginny, just as she starts to read her book.

"Gin, are you sure Ron fancies me?  It doesn't seem like it."

"Hermione!  You know better than anyone it's you he's after!"

"But-" I protest.

"Yeah, I know, 'but how do I tell Harry?'  I've said it once, I'll say it again, tell the truth."

I flop down in Ginny's bed, staring up at the canopy, "but what's the truth?"

She sets down her book and sits cross-legged looking at me.  "I beg your pardon?"

"What's the truth?"  I sighed, "Is it that I fancy Ron and he fancies me?  Is it that you fancy Harry and want him as I want Ron?  Gin, what's the truth anymore?"

She looked utterly confused now.  Great, now I'd confused my only help.

"Just tell him how you feel, or what ever feels right to tell him."  She said softly, like it was a secret.

"Easier said than done, but I'll try.  Thanks, see you Ginny."

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

          Back in the common room, Harry and Ron were comparing the Divination assignment.  Boy am I glad I dropped that subject.  Ron was first to notice me as I stood at the bottom of the Girls' stairs.  His face broke into a patented Ron grin that soon was extinguished when Harry noticed me.

          As I walked over, I thought of what to say.  Just ask Harry for a word, he'd be more than happy to oblige.  I hope.

                             ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

          Sorry if it's a bit of a cliffie, but I'm out of time for today.  I hope to update soon.  If I don't have positive feedback, I wont though.  This is my first Harry Potter fic, so be nice please.


	2. Telling

Chapter two, yay!  So, here we go, trying to figure out Hermione, again.  What's she gonna do?

Hope you guys like it!

Monty

Disclaimer:  Harry Potter is a registered trademark to Warner Brothers and J.K. Rowling, if you don't already know this, sorry to be mean, but open your eyes to the world around you!  Also, Fizzy Gobbers belong to my math teacher, Mr. Soltysik; they are a candy in his word problems.  (To the best of my knowledge, they are of his creation.)

Warning:  Characters are often OoC and there may be swearing and/or some slash ahead.  You have been forewarned.

          So, I went dutifully to Harry, took his hand and asked for a word.

          Oh, God, he looks like he's expecting more than a word.

          I take him into the corridor and I walk him away from the Fat Lady, "where are you two off to at this hour?"

          We ignore her.  I stop him just around the corner, out of her line of vision.

          You would never think about Harry as being a very- shall we say- love happy kind of person, but he is.  Honestly, the second we stop, he practically throws himself on me.

          Thankfully, you might say, I've gotten used to this, and I was able to escape quite quickly from his hold.

          "Harry, I only want to talk, please."

          "But—"

          "No buts, Harry, just listen to me, please."

          "Mmhumm"

          "Harry, I really don't think this is gonna work out."

          "What?!"

          "Don't be childish, Harry.  You knew this was coming ever since you asked me out."

          "But, but... I th-thought..."  He's not making sense, or forming complete sentences.

          "But, you knew it as soon as you asked me that day at Hogsmeade.  You knew Ron would ask me that day.  You knew!  But, you couldn't let him have me.  Oh, no!  You try not be spoiled, but you are!  You took me from him!"

          Oh, great.  Now, I'm crying.  Shit!

          I turn and leave him standing there.

          "Fizzy Gobbers," the portrait hole swings open.

          Ron looks up, hopeful.  He sees I'm alone, and smiles.  Then he notices I'm crying.  He's up and escorting me to his corner, long before anyone else even notices I've arrived.

          As soon as Lavender and her posse notice I've arrived, they huddle together, I guess they're gossiping.

          "Hermione, what's wrong?"  Ron asked me as I huddled in his corner.

          "I told Harry we shouldn't be together."  I manage to gasp between sobs. 

          I see Ginny at the bottom of the Girls' stairs, but as soon as I glimpse her, she's dashed back up.  Crap, I wonder what she thinks I'm doing?

          He shushes me, "shhh, why did you tell him that?  He loves you and I thought you loved him as well."

          Now, I've hit a ditch.  What if Ron doesn't like me any more?  Sure Gin says he does, but she could be wrong.  I hadn't thought this far ahead.  Now what do I tell him?  That I told Harry so I could be with Ron instead?  That wouldn't make much sense.... or would it?

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Ok, so thanks for the reviews

snappish79- I'm still sorta working on the plot for this one, so well just have to see 

          how it works out, ok?  Thanks for the advice.

BlindVision- I updated

Daintress- I know she got herself into quite the predicament.  And, sorry, but I 

          haven't had time to look at your fix yet, but I will!

hermione1239- I'm sorry if you hate Harry/Hermione fix, but thank you for letting 

          my Harry/Hermione story grace you with its presence.  And don't worry it will 

          be Ron/Hermione soon!

Thanks a bunch!  Please enjoy, read and review!  Luv yas.


End file.
